Hallway Romance
by WonderPickle
Summary: When Gwen gets bullied at school who comes to her rescue? None other than Kevin, of course. One-shot, minor Gwevin.


**Hey hey hey.**

 **Lol I don't think anyone even reads author's notes. But whatever.**

 **Anywho, this so isn't at all Cooper's character, but I needed a name for the boy in this story. And I didn't really want to use something not canon, so I just used Cooper.**

 **Also, Gwen totally could've taken him out, but for the sake of the story, she didn't.**

 **So yeah. Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

Gwen sighed as she walked down the hallway, brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her locker door, tiredly dropping her books into the small space. She switched them out for several others, closing the door that she just opened afterwards.

She was immediately greeted by a face far too close to her own for comfort. Again, she sighed. "What do you want today, Cooper?"

The blonde smirked at her. "Only you, baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice line. Now would you get out of the way, please?"

He shrugged, still retaining his incredibly vain smirk upon his lips. "And why would I do that? If you're not going to make time for me, guess I gotta provide it myself."

Gwen scoffed. "You're not my boyfriend, Cooper."

"You can think that, baby."

"I _have_ a boyfriend. And you're certainly not him."

Cooper smiled. "How come I never see him around then, huh?"

"That's not any of your business," Gwen replied, trying to get around him.

He thrusted his arm forward, placing one on each side of her. He formed a box with his body to encase her in, not letting her escape. "Yeah? It seems like this boyfriend of yours is nonexistent. You talk about him a lot, but I've never seen him around. Why is that?"

She shoved her hand against his chest, attempting to get him away from her. "Just cut it out."

Cooper didn't flinch at her touch. He instead leaned in closer to her, and she could unfortunately feel his hot breath on her face. "We go through this little dance every day, Gwenny. When are you finally going to give in?"

" _What_ is your problem with me?" Gwen questioned, gritting her teeth.

Cooper shrugged, grinning widely at her. "I like you Gwen. And I think we both know you like me, too."

She shot him a dirty glare, holding back the temptation to spit in his face. "You wish."

"Oh, Gwenny. Don't try to deny it, baby."

She scoffed, ignoring his last comment. "You're making me late for class. Would you please move?"

He had a devilish gleam in his eyes. "I don't think so."

Gwen gritted her teeth again. " _Cooper_. I said _move_."

Cooper made a _tsk tsk tsk_ noise with his mouth. "Gwenny...Gwenny...Gwenny. So very ignorant."

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means," Gwen retorted with a snort.

Cooper angrily slammed the palm of his hand onto the locker, narrowly avoiding hitting her face. " _Gwen_. Stop trying to resist the feelings we both know you have."

"Yeah," she responded, annoyed, "feelings of disgust."

Cooper gritted his teeth, leaning in closer to her. "Stop trying to hide it."

Gwen grunted as the bell rang, echoing throughout the empty hallway. "Look, now I'm _really_ late for class. I don't feel like getting a detention today. Just run along."

" _Run along_? I don't _think_ so," Cooper mumbled, leaning even closer to her than he already had done. Their lips were practically touching, not quite, but almost.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend?" Gwen groaned, lightly slamming her head against the locker behind her. She was _definitely_ going to get a detention.

"Don't keep feeding me _lies_ , _Gwenny_ ," Cooper told her, staring down at her plump lips.

Gwen sighed. "This is ridiculous. Cooper, we go through this same routine every day. _Just let_ _it go_."

Cooper chuckled deeply. "The longer you keep resisting me, the more I'll keep coming back, baby."

Gwen slammed her hands on his chest. "Just go away."

He was caught slightly off guard by her physical attempt to free herself, so his feet stumbled backwards several feet. "I don't think you get what I'm saying here, Gwenny. I _won't_ go away. Don't you get that?"

She put her empty hand on her hip. "I don't care, Cooper."

Cooper strutted towards her once more, but didn't bother getting as close as he previously was. "Of course you care."

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. "I'm getting tired of this same conversation. And now I'm incredibly late to class. And so are you! Let's just move along, okay?"

Cooper laughed, suddenly pushing her against the lockers again.

Instead of fighting him immediately, she waited a moment for his response.

She did not get what she expected.

Cooper abruptly crashed his lips onto hers, closing his eyes as he grabbed the side of her face.

Shocked, she stood there for a moment, not kissing back in the slightest. As she reached her arms up to push him away, she heard a voice. She knew that voice.

"Excuse me?"

Cooper peeled away from her, jerking his head towards the sound coming from the left. Before he could even open his mouth, a fist rammed into the center of his face. The blonde went thrashing backwards, sliding across the floor with a moan.

Kevin smirked at his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

He shrugged. "You didn't answer your phone. Ben and I needed you."

She pulled the object out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. _Kevin, 3 missed calls_ blinked back at her. "I'm at school. It's on _silent_ ," she informed him, waving the phone briefly at him before shoving it back away.

Cooper, grunting and holding his bleeding nose, stood up slowly. "You little-"

Kevin grinned, interrupting him. "Kevin. Gwen's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

The blonde's eyes widened. " _Boyfriend_?"

Kevin nodded with a mischievous smile. "That's right. Gwen, this the douche you told me about?"

"That's the one," she responded with a nod.

Kevin whistled, clearly trying to antagonize the other boy. "I thought you said you could handle it."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "I _can_ handle it."

"Yeah, because that's what it looked like," Kevin countered instantly, still looking over the blonde before him.

Cooper grunted. "Shut up. Both of you."

Kevin pouted mockingly. "Well that's rude."

Gwen rolled her eyes, stepping towards the other boy. "Cooper, look, just go to the nurse. Go get yourself cleaned up."

"And uh, don't bother her again. Save us all the trouble," Kevin said, stepping closer to his girlfriend.

Cooper looked like he was prepared to lunge at the pair, but they exited before he could move a muscle.

"Who's trying to take over the world now?" Gwen asked as they stepped outside the school.

Kevin shrugged. "Ben and I handled it. But you hadn't answered my calls, and I had a feeling something was wrong. So I came anyway."

She smiled. "While I appreciate your intentions, I had it under control."

He snorted. "Yeah, totally."

She socked him in the arm.

After a moment of silence, Gwen spoke up again. "If we don't have any bad guys to beat up, I should probably head back to school."

Kevin tapped his finger against his chin. "Not yet."

Gwen quirked her eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?"

He shrugged. "Does this work?" he asked, reaching over to grab her shoulders, and dip her down into his arms as he engulfed her in a deep lip-lock.

After pulling away, she smiled back at him. " _Maybe_ just for a _little while_."


End file.
